


Riduurok, a bond

by PunnyMints



Series: When the War was Won [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Brotherly Love, Clones, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, fox is really good at speaking, fox stop staying up so late, i'm now shipping trash, ryio is that mom friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunnyMints/pseuds/PunnyMints
Summary: In his head, he saw flashes of blue- the blue of her hands, holding a datapad to go over her speech notes, the blue of the back of her neck peering through the golden ornaments of her hair, the blue of her very presence, it was all that he could see. That blue was his saving grace, his faith left in the universe.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: When the War was Won [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876843
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> figured i would stick with mandolorian titles, I'm also not good at writing, send hlp pls

Commander Fox left the Senate dome, furious. His blood ran hot in his veins, face red under his helmet. He felt his fists clenching and unclenching to encourage more blood flow. He felt like sparring, like beating a wall until his hands blistered and bled under them. But he wouldn’t. Fox inhaled slowly to try and calm his pounding heart, pacing down the hall and out the front door of the building, the storm in him brewing until he reached the clone’s barracks. As soon as he entered, he yanked off his helmet, taking in a deep breath of the fresh air and the familiar scent of home.

He stalked down the hall, his head beating quicker than his heart. He needed a cooldown, and fast. Immediately fast. Fox typed in the code to his office, fingers shaking with anger. He had to re-enter his code three times just to get the door open. When it slid open, Fox butled in, aggressively slamming his helmet onto the entryway table. He yanked off his gauntlets next and threw them in the general direction of the table. His breathing deepened. Fox inhaled in his nose and exhaled in his mouth, trying to calm down. No, he would not show this anger. It wasn't the time to get mad, it wasn't the time to get upset.

Slowly, he sunk onto the couch and began removing his armor. He focused on each and every movement of his black gloves against his white and red armor. The removal process was slow, steady. Fox worked his way from the top-down, ending with his shin and calf armor. He arranged the armor in a neat pile, standing back and looking down at it. His brain marveled at how much the brilliant blood-red contrasted the dull grey (or off-wite) couch. Fox observed it for a moment, satisfied his breath was now calm and that his heart rate was a little closer to normal.

He stood and rolled his broad shoulders, ran his hand over his jaw, and walked towards the door. Fox exhaled slowly, pausing right before the door, trying to calm his head. The cool air was around him, and he could feel it on his bare face and neck and ears, but his bodysuit kept him warm. Amber eyes stared at the dull grey door. His clouded mind began to ease, burden lifting. 

Fox reached out, with far more confident fingers, and typed in his code to open the door. Only once this time.

He walked calmly to the training room, glancing around. As expected, most of his men were sparring, wrestling. Fox walked over to the observing Sergeant. “Hound. How are they doing?” Only a grunt greeted Fox, as he had half-expected. Word traveled fast in the barracks and a situation that made the boys of the guard mad would move with hyperspeed. Fox gave a small sigh, resisting the urge to dip on the old habit of chewing on the inside of his cheek. “Working off some steam?”

“Steam?” Hound chortled, wrinkling his nose and furrowing his brow with unbridled disgust. “Anger. Pent-up anger. What those senate bastards said about us, living and breathing men-”

“Not all of them,” Fox spoke quickly, face still stoic. 

“What?”

“Not all of them are bastards.” Fox focused hard on the two men in the sparring ring, an eager shiny and a somewhat more seasoned guard. In his head, he saw flashes of blue- the blue of her hands, holding a datapad to go over her speech notes, the blue of the back of her neck peering through the golden ornaments of her hair, the blue of her very presence, it was all that he could see. That blue was his saving grace, his faith left in the universe.

Shaking his head, Hound’s throat strangled in a scratchy sound of disapproval. “No, not all.” The words held some reluctant agreement. "But a large majority of them see us as…" he trailed off, thinking. "Products."

Fox was quiet.

Products.

"They don't know us. Our sacrifices. Stone-" Hound stopped himself, voice shaking. "Stone  _ died _ for those bastards." Sourness seeped through his tongue, making his words bitter and cold. For good reason, Fox admitted. 

"I know." Fox sighed again, slower, quieter, trying to not allow his anger bubble up once more. "We've lost so many brothers, and more still in the streets." At this moment, Corasaunt was one of the most dangerous places in the galaxy. This was the central hub of politics, of outbreaks of riots, of decisions, of death on his brothers. "We still have fights elsewhere. None as important as in the senate." Fox inclined his head politely towards a shiny walking by.

Hound lifted his head and nodded at a trooper practicing a takedown in the sparring ring who was glancing back in hopes of the Sargent stepping in and helping. "It should be obvious we're as alive as them. With all the blood we've spilt, that'll be hard to contest."

_____

It had been two hours since that nightmare of a meeting, and Riyo Chuchi had discovered two things in the series of meetings that were similar. 

One: Physical exertion helped her with stress the most, particularly the aggressive stuff.

Two: Try as she might, her tiny little arm muscles could not flip over her heavy desk. And thus, why she was with Ashoka today. 

Given that Riyo was not Force-senesitive, she could not do anything close to the astounding feats Ashoka could do, the acrobatics or speed, Ashoka settled on just sparring with staffs. Riyo found the repetitive  _ thwunk _ of every worshyr staff to be particularly satisfying, and she kept up with it best she could, despite knowing the former Jedi was going easy on her.

Ashoka wiped the sweat seeping on her forehead, panting. "I say we take a break. Water?" The togruta dabbed a towel on her glistening forehead, tenderly patting it up her montrals.

Riyo didn't realize how tired she was until she lowered the staff. "Yes, please." She followed Ashoka off the practice circle and set down the staff, watching her friend gently moving the towel under her lekku on her neck. "Do those ever get in the way?"

"Less than you'd think. You get used to it." Ashoka opened her cold thermos and poured some of the water into a second cup she had been smart enough to grab. "Now, what's stressing you?"

"I…" Riyo blinked, throwing her own towel to her shoulder. "Pardon?"

Half-smiling, Ashoka held out the cup. "Come on. No one hits like that with such anger and no strategy. It's practically radiating off you."

Taking the cup, Riyo delicately took a sip. She was torn, knowing that Ashoka was extremely defensive of the clone troopers, specifically the 501st. "Well, I'm not as well trained as you are, Miss Jedi."

"I'm no jedi."

"Former, then." Riyo conceded and took another sip. 

As she drank, Ashoka observed her closely, watching her every move. Her tattoos on her brow arched in slight concern. "I can still tell when something is wrong, which doesn't require a jedi. Or even someone with midi-chlorins."

The cup was empty now. Riyo set it down, sighing reluctantly and smoothing back a stray strand of hair. "The senate was a nightmare earlier this morning." The senator admitted as she adjusted the gloves that Ashoka had let her borrow to prevent calloused hands. "A disaster. There was a debate about the moral and financial obligations to keep having clones produced on Kamino." When Ashoka’s eyes darkened, Riyo spoke quickly. “Padme said she would speak to Commander Rex about it. She said she wants him to be a delegate.”

“... for the clones?”

“Yes. However, Commander Rex can be rather hot-tempered, so I don’t think he would be the best option.” Riyo shrugged and unlatched the velcro on the band of the gloves that kept them tight. She slid them off, glancing down at her hands, the knuckles bruised from being hit with Ashoka’s staff on accident. Riyo had never gotten to know herself to the effects of fighting very well, she wondered if perhaps she could ask some of the Coruscant guards to teach her a thing or two. She had heard from the boys that Commander Fox was supposedly one of the best sparrers on this side of the inner rim. She grabbed the thermos of cold water and poured herself another cup of water, hoping she could blame the slight heat on her face to the exercise.

If she noticed the blush, Ashoka said nothing and sipped on her own water thoughtfully. “What about Fox?”

“Fox.” Riyo blurted a little quickly, wondering if (former) Jedi could read thoughts. (Probably.) 

"Yeah. He's pretty… sincere. Stern. Senator-ly." Ashoka set her cup down and picked up the training staffs. "He seems like he can control his temper pretty well."

For a moment, Riyo considered this. She had seen the commander get emotional, of course, all living creatures who roamed the galaxy had feelings, above all things. "You make a very good point." She mumbled. Riyo needed a speech. She needed to tell Padme. Riyo glanced up at the clock on the wall. "I need to shoot a message to Padme, and then run and tell Commander Fox."

Ashoka grinned and placed the staffs on the wall. "Of course. Showers are just down the hall, on your right. Did you being anything worthy of meeting Fox in?" 

Oh no. She knew. Former Jedi  _ could _ read minds. She prevented her cheeks from turning purple best she could and cleared her throat. "Something professional and serious, you mean?"

"Yeah. That." 

"... no. I didn't plan on going to see him. But oh well. I'll just ask him to come to my office or Suite." Riyo picked up her pack and threw it over her shoulder. "Thank you, Ahsoka." She wanted so bad to hurry out of the room and out of the gym.

"Anything for you, Riyo." Ashoka chuckled, taking off her own gloves. "Oh, and give Fox my best. I know he was only doing his job when…" her voice trailed off, thinking about her excommunication from the order. 

Riyo read Ashoka's face. It was thoughtful, her brow somewhat furrowed and lips pursed slightly. The senator felt a smile fall across her own lips. Though she wasn't a jedi, she could strongly feel that Ashoka was feeling around in her heart, her muddled feelings. 

"I know." Riyo shouldered her bag and felt her heart towards her friend soften. "Thanks for this today."

"No problem. Figured you'd wanna learn some self defense." Ashoka picked up a towel on the bench and tossed it at her. "You're very sweaty, which isn't very senator-ly. Please go shower."

With a laugh and a slight shake of her head, Riyo hurried out of the sparring room, looking for the showers. 

_____

Fox sighed and drummed his fingers on his desk, staring down hard at the holiday in front of him. There had to be some obscure law made during the War that would protect his brothers, his family, his  _ vode _ . Sighing, Fox sat back in his chair and ran his fingers over his face. Was it just him, or were his eyes getting blurry? He had been reading law articles and the holo news in hopes to find something, but nothing had been officially laid down to protect the rights of the clones.

Fox stood up from his desk and stretched, fighting back a yawn. There had to be something, anything. At least one thing he could use as a springboard into pushing for some rights. Fox sunk down onto the couch and picked up his helmet, getting ready to sink back into the nightly ritual he had of reading the news, polishing his armor, and going to bed. He stared at his helmet for a long time, the rag still resting beside him. So this was all that others could see of him? The same helmet, same face, same voice as a million other men. 

Fox heard his door slide open and he quickly began polishing with his visor, easing back into the reality of his small and cold apartment. "Thire, I told you, I'm not interested in sparring tonight."

A moment of silence passed, but a very un-Thire-ly voice spoke, some amusement lacing her words. "Well, I was going to ask about that at some point, but it's not what I came here for."

_ Kriff. _

Fox looked up and confirmed his worst actual fear and most secretive dream. Senator Chuchi was here, in his room, alone with him, but he was not ready. His eyes were tired with dark rings under them and he hadn't shaved and his hair was a mess. Oh force. "Senator." Fox stood quickly, dropping his helmet onto the couch. I wasn't expecting you." His body automatically fell into formal satule position.

She walked into the room more, the door closing. "Please, Commander, at ease." Riyo glanced around, taking in his small office. "Do you live here?"

Fox adjusted into his 'at ease' stance, but because he was not at ease mentally, the pose felt unnatural. "Yes, ma'am. I live and work here." Fox picked a couple of armor plates up off the couch. "Let me move this, take a seat." He glanced back at the senator in hopes she would take him up on his offer and sit. But Senator Chuchi was currently picking up a couple more pieces of his armor. 

"You men wear a lot of armor." She followed him, arms almost overflowing with red and white. Fox tried to not think about how good the red looked against the blue hands she had splayed out. Maroon and sapphire, a combination he had not dared to ponder on much. Maybe he left his eyes on her hands for too long, but just that sight would have been enough to fulfill him forever. She glanced up at him, golden eyes flicking to his own. 

Fox quickly took the armor from her, setting it down on the desk in his room. "It's all right, ma'am. I can take them from here."

Riyo reached over and picked up a smaller plate, his abdomen plate, and examined it. Her fingers brushed softly were the white was bruised grey from a stray blast. "You've done so much for us," Her voice was soaked in awe, gentleness. Fox's eyes trailed down to where her hand was gently pressed against the armor.

_ Lucky armor. _

Fox reached over and gently took the armor. "Thank you, maam. It's our duty." The armor was burning under his fingers.

"Your duty or what you were made to do?" Riyo's voice was stately, as if she were in the senate, but soft and oddly intimate. 

Ignoring the sudden chills running down his spine, Fox set the abdominal plate down. "Does it matter?" A twinge of pain stirred in him, and he wondered if he was wrong about her. He wanted her to care, he wanted her to care so much.

"To me it does." Riyo's voice stayed soft. "Commander, I believe you're as humane as I am."

"Senator, is this really the time for that conversation?"

The woman went quiet. Guilt bubbled up in Fox, and he sighed and turned around. "Senator, I'm sorry. It's just… a little raw."

Riyo nodded, eyes cast towards the ground. "I understand."

_ No you don't. You beautiful creature, you don't understand. _

"I crave a boon, Commander." Riyo motioned towards the small living room. "Please, let us sit down and talk." Her lips turned slightly to a smile as she gestured. Fox tried to not stare too hard at them, before nodding and walking after her. "Forgive my appearance. I was practicing some self defense with Ashoka."

"Oh." Fox sat down on the far end of the couch. "Are you concerned about your safety?" He had not even considered her appearance until this moment. His eyes skimmed her, taking in her casual appearance, which looked surprisingly good on her. The breezy white shirt she wore dipped past her collarbone and the black pants she wore fit snugly on her hips and thighs, but loosened past her knees. Fox looked quickly back up at her damp hair, trying to not let those eyes or that collarbone or the shape of those legs distract him from her.

"Well, with everything going on, one cannot be too careful." Riyo crossed her legs and turned to face Fox. "Senator Amidala and I were discussing something of importance earlier."

_ Ah. So it's official business. Of course. _

"And what would that be?" Fox did his best to look relaxed. What did relaxed people do? Somewhat unsurely, Fox laid his arm on the back of his couch and faced her the best he could without getting too close.  _ Should I have cleaned? I should have cleaned. And shaved. Oh, kriff. _

Riyo looked somewhat nervous. For a second, Fox saw the old Riyo he knew- young and timid and shy to speak. She chewed on the inside of her lip and pushed back a damp strand of hair. Fox gave an encouraging nod. “Yes, senator?”

“I- we were wanting to get a voice in the senate for the clones, the Republic Army. We need someone who’s firm in their beliefs, slow to show emotion, and tactical and smart.” Riyo’s eyes flicked back up at him from her hands. “Well, could- do you think you would like to do that?”

Fox blinked. His cheeks warmed slightly. “I… me?”

Nodding eagerly, Riyo scooted closer. “Yes!” Her smile was nervous, but slightly lit up her face. “You’re professional. Strong. You have a good resting face. And strategic, you’ve been in the war and senate long enough to understand what’s going on.”

_ I could have blown the place up,  _ Fox’s innermost demons hissed.  _ I wanted to take you and run out and keep running- _

“I wouldn’t… I don’t know where I would start.” His voice was deep, thoughtful, unsure of what exactly to say in response. Thank her? Reject the thought? “Am I the best option?”

“I think you are.” Riyo’s eyes stayed planted on him, staring at his face, catching his eyes and his breath. “Senator Amidala told me she thinks you are as well. I’m sure that you can do this for yourself.” She reached out and gently laid a hand over his gloved one. “For your brothers. Prove that you’re a human, that you live.”

Based on the skyrocketing pulse he had, he was certainly a living, breathing, thinking,  _ longing _ , human. Fox hesitated, before nodding. “Alright.” He felt his own hand, almost unwillingly, hold hers as he turned more to hers. Uncertainty filled his expression. “What would you have me do?” Anything, really, he would do anything. 

Riyo beamed and squeezed his hand, standing. “Come to my office tomorrow morning. Oh-six-hundred. Bring your finest uniform.” Riyo stood up and moved towards the door.

“Senator?”

Riyo glanced back at him, honey eyes bright despite the dimness of his little room. “Yes, Commander?” 

Fox thought many things at once. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, or take her face in his hands, crumple his hands in her hair-

_ Stop. No. Bad Fox. _

“Let me walk you back. It’s late and the city is dangerous at this time.” Fox walked back towards his room. “I wouldn’t be able to rest well if I let you walk back alone.” He ducked back into his room to put on his armor. He hesitated, realizing that his armor would take too long, and walked to his dresser and grabbed the one set of civilian clothes he had. Fox pulled on the loose grey shirt over his bodysuit and hiked on the brown pants. He ran a hand along his jawline, grumbling again about how he should have shaved, and walked out into his living room. 

“Alright.” He picked up his pistol from his desk and tucked it into the band of his pants. “Let’s go.”

_____

Riyo’s eyes frequently shot over to the casually-dressed Commander Fox. She had only seen his face a few times without the helmet, but never from this close. His gaze befuddled her, but only in the most positive of ways. She inhaled the clean night air as they excited, relishing how the wind of the planet moved around her. “Thank you for offering to walk me back, Commander.”

“Of course,” Fox cleared his throat softly, eyes pinned straight ahead. “Letting you walk alone would be unwise of me.”

She paused in her steps, slowly turning to him. “Commander?” When she had his eyes, her voice softened again. “Must we be so formal?”

“I… well, yes. I am a trooper, and you are my charge.” Fox’s hands folded behind his back as he looked out over the city, his brown eyes flickering over each and every passing speeder and light, the surface reflected in his very eyes. He glanced over at her, uncrossing his hands. “It’s my duty to protect you.”

Riyo stepped up to be next to him, standing a couple of feet from him, fully aware and annoyed at the single lavender strand of hair whipping across her cheek. “Because you’re told to?”

“Because it’s what I was made to do.”

Riyo’s eyes tore from his, heart sinking.  _ Made to do. _ Fox didn’t think he had any other purpose. Her mind reeled. There had to be something, anything, that would help him realize how important he could be to the galaxy. Hope reignited in her chest, and she looked up at him, searching his face, wondering if she could somehow spark that in him. “You don’t have to think that way.” She felt herself inch a little closer. “You weren’t made for one thing, Fox. Have you ever thought you can do more?”

His eyes met hers, shock plastered on his face. His tongue darted out between his lips, and he cleared his throat again. “I… I think we need to-”

“Commander? Please. If you’re going to be the voice of your brothers, you must... believe in your purpose. Fighting for something you don’t believe in will only lead to a dead end.” Riyo’s eyes maintained their hold on his, and she exhaled softly. “For your brothers. Just… consider it.”

They held one another’s gaze for a second. A pleasant sensation crawled down Riyo’s spine, and she offered him a gentle smile. She felt her cheeks tint purple again, and she hoped that it could be chalked up to the chilly wind. Again, his eyes, they were beyond her understanding- somehow they were almost-black in the shadow, inky, but where the city lights were hitting them they were an eclipse, the tawny gaze orbiting the moon in his eyes.

Finally, the commander nodded, voice almost soft, but clear enough to be heard over the whizzing speeders. “I will. If it’s best for my brothers.”

Riyo nodded in return, still concentrating on his eyes. Was it truly possible that a clone could be so unique? That his eyes, the brown melting into golds and ambers in the passing lights, could be so unlike any eyes she had ever seen before? She unconsciously planted a hand on her chest and tore her gaze away, cheeks warming more. “It’s late. I should be going up to my suite.”

The commander nodded, looking ahead at the building. “Let me walk you at least to the elevator.”

Her shoulders relaxed. “Of course.” Riyo walked with him, glancing down at the ground. She noticed how he walked, his long legs able to easel outstride her, but he was taking shorter steps. Riyo felt herself grin as they entered the senator’s apartments. She paused and turned to him. “Would you like to come up for a moment?”

Fox looked a little shocked again.  _ Poor man, he’s probably had too much of me tonight. _ Riyo stepped away, pinkening. “For tea? Well, perhaps another time.” She turned around and walked to the elevator and pressed the button to activate it, turning to him. “Commander, best uniform. Oh-six-hundred?”

Commander Fox nodded softly. “Oh-six-hundred.” He confirmed. “I’ll be at your office.”

Just now, Riyo realized how tired she was. She pressed the button for her floor. “Good night, Commander.”

Riyo didn’t hear him say goodnight, but she was too sleepy and still caught in the image of his decadent honey eyes. She realized that those brown eyes were not as simple as brown eyes should be.


	2. Chapter 2

Riyo Chuchi was sure to select her favorite outfit the next morning, her dark maroon one. She thought perhaps the maroon was close enough to the Coroscaunt Guard’s armor to bring them a little support and a boost of confidence. She pulled it on, clasping the long coat over her white dress underneath. She brushed her hands over the ivory sleeves, which bellowed out at her wrists. Appearances were important, especially when appealing for such a cause as this. Riyo exhaled and reached up, running a hand in her somewhat unruly hair. What to do with it? She had already spent so much time staring at her closet.

May as well go with her usual style. Her hair ties were still in her vanity. Riyo leaned down over her mirror and plucked up a tie, hesitating before tying off both ends of her hair. Giving a final sigh, Riyo picked up her ornament and adjusted it into her hair. She was finally satisfied with her appearance. Now came the hard part.

Riyo hurried back into her bedroom, sorting through the files she had sprawled out over the other half of her bed last night, plucking up the ones she needed to take in today. Tucking them securely under her arm, Riyo hurried out of her suite, giving a nod to the Pantora Guard, and rushed to the Senate Dome. It was five-fifty-seven, and she never wanted her to be known as late.

Riyo raced into the dome at exactly six o'clock, on the dot. She ran to the door and swiped her entry card (security had been upped) and slid in, arms around her folders. Riyo briskly marched down the hall, racing for her office, hoping that Fox had not made it there before her. She skidded past the cleaning droid, taking a left, and then halting right at her open office door. Riyo saw a figure standing by her door, back leaning against the wall, fully relaxed for a moment. Fox's bright white uniform stood out against the dull grey of the hallway, the maroon on it brightening the sluggishness of the whole building and reminding her that there was color, there was bright color outside of this building, outside of all these senator's outfits and makeups and it was all amazing color. 

Her footsteps, as quiet as she had tried to quell them, must have alarmed him. He glanced up, blinking. “Senator Chuchi.” His back quickly straightened, feet planting, and he stood at attention. “Ma’am.”

Riyo couldn’t resist a smile, switching her folders into one arm to fiddle around for her access card. “Commander. How did you sleep?” 

His black-gloved hand scratched his cheek. “Well. Thank you. And you?” Oh. He had shaved, Riyo noticed. Almost a shame, she preferred him with scruff. It made him look more rugged, she supposed, and it was a little bit of a shock when she realized she liked him with the shadow of a beard.

The senator smiled wider and gave an affirmative nod, tugging her access card from her belt loop and pressing it to the door’s sensor. “I slept fine. Are you sure you’re well rested?” Riyo walked through the automatic open door and motioned the commander to take a seat. “You look tired.” 

Commander Fox’s cheeks warmed a tad and he glanced away, hand rubbing gently on his arm. His fingers paused against the maroon stripe running down the side of his sleeve. “To be open with you, senator, I was a tad nervous about today.”

“Why?” Riyo moved towards the datapad left on her desk. She pursed her lips curiously and opened it, typing in the passcode. 

The commander shifted uncomfortably in the chair. “Don’t think I’m not happy to step up and speak out for my brothers, ma’am, it’s just that I’m a soldier. Not a speaker.”

Riyo sat down, clasping her fingers together softly under her chin. She observed him, pondering for a moment.  _ Well, he doesn’t look nervous. _ Perhaps it had been ingrained in his training, but the commander was sitting upright, straight, and his hands resting on the arms of the seat, jaw squared. The one thing that gave away any betrayal of his nerves was his eyes. They darted from her face to the datapad in her hands and down to the stylus on her desk, sitting aside the (not really) neat pile of papers and files. Though she preferred the ease of datapads, it was important to keep some important documents physically, in the event of a massive cyber hacking or system shut down. 

The sad result of this was a spic-and-span senator struggling with papers and a messy desk. While the clone troopers and Jedi had fought the war, Riyo had fought off the mess of countless sheets of paper. A travesty, really.

Riyo couldn’t resist the grin spreading across her face as she set down the work datapad. “I’ll tell you what, commander. Have you eaten, yet?”

“I- no. No, ma’am, I haven’t.”

“Then we shall settle that.” Riyo stood to her full height. Granted, it wasn’t very tall, but she felt as though when she stood her aura became more commanding. “I’ll order some breakfast for us. I don’t wish to eat alone.”

For a moment, it looked like Fox had ceased to function. He opened his mouth, a noise of argument arising. Riyo raised a hand, smiling wider. “Please, commander. Consider it as a thank-you.”

Fox blinked, processing, assessing the risks, but nodded slowly. “If you… insist. But a thank you?”

“Gratitude. For helping me with this.” Riyo clarified as she picked up the holopad she had brought in, leaving the work holopad on her desk, abandoned for the time being. “You have come to speak for your brothers, at my request. You’re brave for doing this, commander.”

Riyo loved the pink on his cheeks. Could she find a dress of similar shade? 

Fox cleared his throat, a rather nasty habit that had seemed to only just now arise. “On the contrary, senator. It’s I who should be thanking you.” Fox leaned back some in his seat, glancing at the window behind the desk. “This can’t be a simple task for you. You’re in the minority of the representatives, I understand.” He hesitated before scooting forward in his seat more to look closer at her. “You know there can be consequences to that.”

Riyo glanced up from her datapad, eyes catching his. They were uncertain, unsteady. But there was determination. She set down the tablet, walking towards him and leaning on her desk, pausing with thought. Riyo smiled gently at him, leaning down and planting a hand on his, resting still on the arm. “But, commander, there can be rewards as well. Living beings being treated as such should be accepted. However, it isn’t.” Riyo felt her jaw involuntarily tighten. “We’re supposed to be an advanced civilization.”

A silence thickened between the two, enveloping them. At the moment, their thoughts were in tandem, but for a moment. Riyo felt as though the moment stretched on. Softly she tugged her hand from laying over his. 

Fox spoke first. "Yeah, I understand, ma'am." He hesitated before standing, walking to the desk and leaning back on it, standing next to her and crossing her arm. "It… it really isn't what I thought it would be." The senator glanced at him, hair ornaments brushing her shoulders. "I thought it would be more open. Welcoming."

A ding emerged from the door. Commander Fox startled for a moment, his relaxation stiffening into a defensive stance, a hand reaching down to his hip where a pistol would normally be resting. "Someone's here."

Oh. His guard had been down. The commander had lowered his defenses to Riyo, just for a moment. A shame, it was- she quite liked when the Commander was relaxed and calm. It showed Riyo the real Fox. She gave a small chuckle and pushed off of the desk, fingers briefly pressing his arm, the maroon of his sleeve. "Our breakfast." Riyo walked to the door and opened it, gently taking the tray from the delivery droid. She thanked it quietly. Yes. It was a droid, but thanking needlessly was a good habit to fall into.

Fox looked down at his sleeve for a moment, that blue blotching his vision. Unwillingly

his cheeks warmed once more.  _ There can be rewards as well _ . He cleared his throat softly, tongue pressing to his teeth to attempt to swallow a smile. Rewards, indeed.

\-----

The sound of his dress boots against the senate floor was mildly unsettling for Fox. He was so used to his armor tapping heavily with purpose, the goal to protect. Fox didn't realize how brave his armor made him feel until now, when he was presenting himself without it, as a delegate and not a soldier. He felt exposed and open. Fox didn't like it.

He glanced to the side at Senator Chuchi. Her brow was set in a stone, but not icy, expression. Her eyes were relaxed, lips at ease. However, her jaw was set and her petite shoulders were squared, demonstrating her purpose, her stride. What had been her purpose? Upon first meeting her, Fox had assumed she was going off to boring meetings, discussing the spending of the republic, schmoozing with whatever other politicians she needed to in order to receive their support. She was the delegate here. She was the talker. 

“You’re staring.” Senator Chuchi’s tone was soft and neutral.

Fox darted his eyes dead ahead. “Apologies, ma’am.” He couldn’t get away with staring when he wasn’t behind his helmet. “Just assessing the situation.”

The senator’s lip, the right side, quirked slightly upwards, and she swiveled her head slightly to look at him. “And what have you found, Commander?”

She was smiling at him. Kriff. Fox was worried that someone could hear his heart thump against his chest, or maybe see the frantic vibrations of the medals on his chest. Fox risked a glance briefly at her eyes and returned a smile, praying that it wasn’t too forward or that it didn’t come off as taboo, and he turned his eyes back in front of him. “You’re confident. More confident than when you first started your work as a senator here.” Fox cleared his throat. “With all due respect, I can say that you've grown, ma’am.”

The senator sighed, but Fox didn’t want to risk looking at her again. He knew it would be the end of him if he did and she smiled. “I’m glad you think so, Commander.” The senate paused. “Stay eased. They’ll know if you’re on edge.”

Fox’s breath hitched against his will. He took in a deep breath and counted for a few seconds, then exhaled, willing his pulse to slow. “This is worse than an actual gun fight.”

The confession shocked him. It must have shocked Senator Chuchi as well, because silence was the only thing radiating from her, aside her warmth. It was like this as they strided down the hall, closer towards the doors of the Pantorian representative’s box. The senator swiped her card, eyes swimming with thoughts, turning to Fox as the doors shuddered opened. “You’ve handed crisis negotiations before, Commander. Am I correct?”

Slowly, with a half-knowledge of where this conversation was going, Fox nodded. “Yes, ma’am. I’m trained in specifically hostage negotiation and terror negotiation. All of us commanders are. Part of the job.”

The Senator faced the doorway, striding through, shoulders back and chin up. “Then think of this as one of your training sessions. No, they aren’t terrorists or looking for a hostage exchange. But they work the same, or at least, a majority of them do.” She turned back to him, the deep maroon of her skirts swishing softly to her form. “You’re more equipped than you thought you were, Commander.”

His eyes darted at the dark fabrics around the senator, the hues familiar and comforting. Maroon.  _ Vod’e. Remember who you are here for. _

Exhaling a breath (that was more shaky than he cared to admit), Fox entered the box. He seated himself across from Senator and rolled his shoulders back, hoping to absorb some of Riyo’s confidence, and braced himself for the waves.


End file.
